1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a user classification apparatus and method using a keystroke pattern, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for training a keystroke pattern based on a user posture and classifying a user based on the foregoing.
2. Description of Related Art
In authentication technology, a method using an identification (ID) and a password is still used, even though dictionary attacks occur and a user may repeatedly use a same password and an easily guessable password. To solve such issues, research on a method using bio-information for authentication is being actively conducted. However, a method using bio-information requires an additional device, such that the method is not easily adopted because it can give inconvenience and discomfort to a user.
As smartphones are actively used, demands on user authentication technology for purposes such as online banking and FinTech have increased. Although smartphones having a fingerprint recognition function are available and a method of authentication based on biorecognition has been introduced, a password input method is sill widely used. However, a password input may have a disadvantage that an attacker may easily find out the password when viewing the user terminal from an angle.
To overcome such disadvantage, a method using a user behavior feature has been introduced. The method uses a feature that recognizes users have different patterns of times for pressing and releasing keys to input passwords. When keystroke dynamics are used, it is difficult to copy a password even if the password is already known.
Research on keystroke dynamics has been conducted for a long period of time, and the relatively recent appearance of smartphones has regenerated significant interest in keystroke dynamics. Various sensors included in a smartphone may be useful for classifying a user pattern.